User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
MLN username = sgt_griffin Add me before you order, mention your username in the order, receive your order. Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. Thanks! 17:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) -- 17:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC)t thanks, joeman!! 17:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293 ill order 50 thornax so thats 5 clicks samstiffman293 ill order 50 thornax so thats 5 clicks 17:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, so click my fern module. yu still have to click the 30 clicks for my auction, cause i didnt harvest anything when you said you clicked. 18:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i sent you all the items. 18:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) wait i did click oh well ill click again so umm 35 clicks 21:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thanks. 00:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) are you sure you clicked 35 times?? i only harvested 3 green bricks. 00:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i dont know why but i clicked it 65 times in total oh well, forget it, then. 00:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef Hi! My name is shlomelef. I want to order 1 rough saphirre and 1 rough diamond thats 30 clicks i have sent you a friend request please accept. Thank you! and a good day P.S. Please answer and accept friend request. ok, please click my pet water bug module and i'll send you the items. Thanks! 01:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) im going to block you for now, unless you order again, i'll unblock you. i need to do this because im doing a block clik deal. Thanks! 01:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Streetracer213 id like 50 thornax 1 muffler 1 tire 1 nitro and 1 engines thanks! =) 22:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) you know that i dont sell mufflers, right? 22:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) oh and i ran out of engines, sorry :(. for 50 thornax, 1 tire, 1 nitro will be 8 clicks to my may pop purple popper module. thanks. do i send them to samstiffman?? 23:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i sent them. please click. 03:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef i want to order 3 rough saphirres and 2 dino horns 19:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) next time before you order please check my store inventory on my main store page to see what items i sell. i dont sell any gems or horns, sorry. 00:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Free 23:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ill send you some items so that you open quicker 23:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks, do you have any of those guitars, im going to be rank 6 in a few seconds. 23:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry i ran out 23:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ok. im RANK 6 now! 23:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! ill try my best to get you guitars and secret messages! :) 23:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks! do you have anything you need me to help you get?? ye i need 4 clicks to my race rank 3 and some Victory Ribbons thanks! ok. :D 23:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) go harvest your module. i clicked it once and lost. you'll get 3 victory ribbons. tell me when your done and i'll click again. ok thanks 23:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) so did you harvest? can you click my stunt rank 3 4 times again please? thanks! 23:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry, im running low on clicks and solar power cells. 23:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) wait i clicked it 1. i lost, so harvest 3 victory ribbons. i got a stunt rank 3 blueprint and i built it please click it once please please please! 23:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) need any guitars or secret messages? i got 2 bass guitars and 1 of every secret message 23:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sure, send me whatever you want. you have to re-setup your module or i cant click it. Ok ill send you a Bass Guitar for 10 clicks to my magazine thanks! 23:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ok sent 23:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin! can you make me a sig that was before? i was playing and trying to make one bt something happened please help! 19:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 I'd like to donate some thornax!Teddy R1 (talk) 19:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) sure, i'll unblock you and you can donate as much as you like =) 20:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) id like to donate some tires! =) (streetracer213) sure, but who do i unblock, samstiffman or streetracer?? 21:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC)